Unbroken
by con's girl
Summary: OneShot Edge reflects on the past year of his life after winning his second WWE Championship.


Notes: I do not own Edge (Adam Copeland), nor do I own Lita (Amy Dumas). This story contains a title and lyrics from the song "Unbroken" by Jessica Sierra and I do not own that as well. Let me know if you would like more information on her music! This story is fiction and copyrighted to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unbroken**

He was champion again. He had finally done it, finally proven that he was not a flash-in-the pan one-hit-wonder. Granted, he knew that part of the reason he had been told that he would become the new WWE Champion was because of the sticky situation that Rob Van Dam had gotten himself into, but the fact of the matter was that they chose to put the title on him. McMahon and company could have given the title back to John Cena but they didn't. Instead, they went with him.

He should be celebrating tonight, but all he wanted tonight was to be alone in his hotel room and think. He should be enjoying his hard-earned victory and the fact that he was champion, but he could not. The pain in his heart was heavy and it threatened to consume him completely unless he faced it.

_I'm falling off the edge…_

The past year had been complete hell for him and everyone who followed wrestling knew about it. His personal life had been dragged out into the open for all to see and comment on. People that he considered friends turned his back on him and people that he didn't even know had an opinion about what he had supposedly done. He knew who to thank for that one, but he couldn't be bitter. Despite the unwanted negative attention, he had been able to turn something incredibly painful into a positive. It definitely helped that management continued to have faith in him regardless of all of the drama that surrounded him and gave him the opportunity to take the ball and run with it.

_I'm wide open, don't know where I'm going…_

The heel heat that he received was no longer just about his character, and he could not deny that it bothered him. He had grown up as a shy and introverted child, had been picked on by bullies, and had fought tooth and nail for everything that he earned in life. He wasn't trying to play the victim because he knew that he had done wrong, but the situation wasn't black and white. A year later, people were gradually beginning to grasp that fact but the damage had been done. He was no longer the person that he used to be. He no longer knew where Edge ended and Adam began.

_I'd give anything and everything just to be unbroken._

Edge was a character. Edge wanted the WWE title more than anything and would do whatever he had to in order to get it. Edge took what he wanted with no regrets and no concern for anyone else. It was a fun role to play when that's all it was, but it was beginning to become more. Adam's personal tragedies morphed with Edge's characterand it was no longer just a role on television. Edge became blended with Adam's personality, Adam's highs, and Adam's lows. It didn't help that she was with him onscreen now, reminding the audience of what had transpired a year ago. Despite the negative consequences of what he had done, he did not regret it. Not for one second.

_Baby missing you just hurts me…_

Adam sat on the edge of the bed, holding his coveted WWE Championship in his hands. It seemed to sparkle and shine right before his eyes in the dark hotel room, lit only by a single lamp by the bed. This title didn't belong to just him; it belonged to Amy was well. Lita may have helped Edge win the gold on screen, but Amy had done the same for him off screen as well. She had been broken up over the fact that her personal life was now splashed all over the Internet but she never once blamed Adam for it. She took responsibility and continued to be the wonderful friend to him that she had always been. They helped each other cope, but she did more for him then she could ever know. She gave him his confidence back.

Adam loved her. He loved Amy with his entire heart and he hated the fact that it had taken him so long to realize it. He knew it now, though, but there was nothing he could do about it. Amy had the tendency to lock her feelings inside of her and it took a crowbar to pry them out of her. He didn't know how she felt anymore. They were friends, but they hadn't been anything more in a long time.

_Don't want to want what you can't give me…_

Adam would take what she could give him. He had loved her for a long time and he would wait forever for her. If she could only love him as a friend then he would accept it.

He smiled to himself as he realized that that was not an Edge-like way to think. Maybe he could separate Adam from Edge after all.

He was tired and he ached from his earlier match, so sleep sounded like a good idea. Adam gingerly set his championship on the small round table in the corner of the room and stretched a little. He was wearing an old KISS t-shirt and comfortable boxer shorts so he was ready to just fall into bed and zone out. He pulled back the covers and was about to do just that when he heard a knock at his door.

Adam paused and debated going to answer it. He really did just want to sleep so he decided to ignore the door. He crawled into bed and was about to turn out the light when the knock came again. He groaned in frustration and rolled out of the semi-comfortable bed that the hotel provided. Whoever was out there had better have a good reason for getting between him and his sleep.

He stomped over to the door like he was a two-year old child and whipped it open, his green eyes flashing. His expression softened as soon as he saw who was standing across from him.

"Is this a bad time?" Amy asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Adam raked a hand through his messy blonde curls, feeling like a complete idiot for nearly throwing a temper tantrum. "Uh, I was just about to go to bed, but it's okay," he rambled in response. "I can sleep whenever and besides, you obviously need to see me so-"

He was interrupted by Amy wrapping her arms around him in the tightest embrace that he had ever felt. Her soft hair brushed against his cheek and he sighed contentedly, holding her in his arms. This felt so right.

"I want to be with you," she whispered. "I want to be unbroken, and you make me whole."

Was this really happening? Adam pinched himself to make sure he was awake and he realized that he was. He pulled back and lowered himself so he could look her square in the eye. "Are you sure Amy?" he asked. "Because the last time-"

"The last time I was scared," she answered without hesitation. "I am not that person anymore. It took me a long time to realize that I am not Lita, just like you are not Edge. We're Amy and Adam, and we love each other. I love you."

That was all the prompting that Adam needed to pull her into a passionate kiss. She loved him, and he loved her. She was the true championship, the true prize. He had won her heart after all.

_Erase these dreams inside me_

_Sleep where they can't find me_

_Leave this life behind me_

_And I wanna be unbroken._

He had finally become unbroken.


End file.
